sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG039
"Pulse of the Signer - Part 1" is the 39th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason and Posie face off against their former classmate and his partner, Marven Fredmon. As expected, Giryu continues to accuse them of cheating and in return, a savage punishment is dealt to Giryu as he is knocked out of the duel and his partner is left on the verge of defeat. Featured Duels NOTE: When a monster is summoned, both of its stats will be given but the one that corresponds to its mode at summoning will be bolded Turn 1 (Giryu) All: 1 SPC * Giryu draws. * Summons Vylon Vanguard (1400/1000) Ends turn. Turn 2 (Jason) All: 2 SPC * Jason draws. * Activates Speed Spell - Count Up], discarding 2 cards to increase his SPC. (Jason's SPC: 2 -> 6') * Summons Elemental Hero Mizukari ('1500/900) and activates the effect of Elemental Hero Sleeping Heart * Synchro Summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). * Special Summons Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) due to Dreamlight's effect. * Activates Speed Spell - Return Synchro, returning both Mizukari and Sleeping Heart to his Deck and Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). Because of its effect, Jason draws 2 cards for each Synchro he controls (2 x 2 = 4) * Activates Speed Spell - Sonic Buster and chooses his Dreamlight Dragon to inflict damage on Giryu's Life Points. (Giryu: 8000 -> 6600) * Sets a face-down card and ends his turn. Turn 3 (Marven) Jason: 7 SPC Posie, Giryu, Marven: 3 SPC * Marvën draws. * Summons Vylon Cube (800/800) * Tunes Vylon Cube with Giryu's Vanguard and Synchro Summons Vylon Delta (1700/'2800') * Ends turn. Turn 4 (Posie) Jason: 8 SPC Posie, Giryu, Marven: 4 SPC * Posie draws * Activates Speed Spell - Count Up and discards a card (SPC 4 -> SPC 6) * Summons Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier (1500/800) * Activates the effect of Blizzard Synchron in her hand, returning it along with Shock Troops to her Deck and Synchro Summons Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100) * Activates Icy Storm Dragon's effect and distributes an Ice counter to Dreamlight Dragon (2800 -> 3500), Angel Bunny Posie (2700 -> 3400) and Icy Storm itself (2500 -> 3200) * Activates Summon Speeder and Special Summons Defender of the Ice Barrier (200/'1600') * Activates the effect of Rapid Shooter of the Ice Barrier, banishing it from her hand to draw 1 card for each monster she/Jason controls (5) * Activates a 2nd Summon Speeder and summons Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/900) * Tunes Level 4 Dance Princess and Level 3 Defender to Synchro Summon her own Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200) * Sets 3 face-downs and ends turn. Turn 5 (Giryu) Jason: 9 SPC Posie: 7 SPC Giryu/Marven: 5 SPC * Giryu draws * Sets a face-down monster and ends Turn 6 (Jason) Jason: 10 SPC Posie: 8 SPC Giryu/Marven: 6 SPC * Jason draws * Activates his face-down Double Single Star Crescent, sending the Level 1 Attack Gainer and Level Sonic Chick and Synchro Summons Formula Synchron (200/'1500') * The effect of Attack Gainer lowers Vylon Delta's ATK (1700 -> 700) but it retains 2800 DEF * Performs Clear Mind and tunes Level 8 Stardust and Level 2 Formula Synchron to Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) * Activates the effect of Shooting Star Dragon. Jason reveals 5 Tuners (Elemental Hero Hayari, Elemental Hero Mizukari, Junk Synchron, Hero Synchron and Dark Resonator) * Activates his Angel Bunny's effect to increase its ATK (3500 -> 4200) * Attacks Vylon Delta with Angel Bunny. Because of its effect, Marven takes 2100 damage (LP 8000 -> LP 5900) * Attacks Giryu's face-down monster with Shooting Star (1); target is Vylon Vanguard * SSD Attack 2 on Giryu's Life Points (LP 6600 -> LP 3300) * SSD Attack 3 on Giryu's Life Points ** Marven discards Kuriboh to negate the damage. ** Posie activates her face-down, Edict of the Ice Ruler, returning Dance Princess/Defender from her graveyard to her Deck; negating the effect of Kuriboh and discarding the top 5 cards of Marven's Deck. ** SSD's attack continues (Giryu: LP 3300 -> LP 0) * Jason uses Shooting Star's 4th attack to strike Marven (LP 2600) * Attacks a 5th time. Marven activates the effect of Damage Absorber, negating any damage from that battle and gaining half of Shooting Star's ATK in LP (Marven: LP 2600 -> LP 4250) * Jason attacks with Golden Dreamlight (LP 4250 -> LP 750) * Ends turn. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters